Delibird's final rush
by jade-fae
Summary: A Delibird always delivers. Even if it is after Christmas.


The Final Rush

…

They stood silently behind the hill in five perfect rows as their commander waddled out to make his last remarks before beginning the operation.

"Men."

"Ehem!"

Sigh, "And Doris."

"Eee!"

"It is once again that time of year. The time when dreams become a reality. When Sugared Rawst berries dance in heads and Apricorn crackers line every mantle place. Yes, the Yuletide season is upon us, and you know what that means."

The troops nodded to one another.

"Over that hill, the gift tree groves stand, guarded by the enemy."

A murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of 'the enemy'. Oh how they hated the enemy.

"Yes, yes. I know how you feel. Rest assured, they won't stop us. Ours is an ancient and sacred duty. We will not fail. We will be victorious. What is our motto?"

"A Delibird always delivers" they cried.

Down in the grove a pair of groggy Jinx turned toward a large hill as a low roar echoed across the distance.

"What was that?" asked one, glaring into the blinding light of the setting sun.

The other shrugged, squinting disinterestedly, already half dozing, "Who cares?" it grumbled.

The first shook its head and continued glaring into the sun, "There is something on the other side of that hill."

"Yeah, snow."

Before the first Jinx could castigate the second, a loose group of boxes descended on their position. The humanish ice Pokémon had just enough time to register their arrival before they exploded. From the edge of the hill the commander watched as the payload was delivered.

"Got'em" with a satisfied smile he slid back down the hill to his waiting force, "First volley success. Get those Stantler moving and let's collect our prize before reinforcements show up."

A dozen sleighs, each pulled by a pair of Stantler, rushed up the hill and headed for the now unprotected grove. The Delibird scampered after them rushing right into the grove and beginning to harvest the unique 'produce' of the gift trees.

Rubber balls and little girl dolls were plucked and packed away. Teddy bears in rocking chairs all set for Christmas day.

"Boy have we got some weird ones this year. Check this out" said one Delibird, holding up what looked like an upside-down trashcan with too many buttons.

"That's nothing, look at this guy" said another, displaying a blocky man shaped toy with flashing eyes and satellite-dish ears.

"I got ya both beat, have a look at this one."

The two Delibird stared at the pretty girl doll, scratching their heads.

"I'm not seeing it."

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?'

"What's weird? It's got teeth!" she exclaimed, "Have you ever heard of anything more absurd than a doll with teeth."

The two looked at the looney bird then at each other and sighed, "Whatever you say Doris."

Putting some distance between himself and the oddball, the Delibird went to pluck another gift from the nearest tree only to find it wouldn't come. He tugged and yanked for all he was worth, but the big red ball simply would not budge.

"Stupid tree" he panted, giving the offending evergreen a kick for good measure, which caused it to groan angrily.

"That's it now, look lively. We've got to get these presents back to the pole for processing ASAP. No time for lollygagging" barked the commander as he oversaw the operation from atop one of the sleigh.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Sigh, "There's always one."

Frustration became panic when a Delibird came running out of the grove trailed by an angry tree with claws.

"Abomasnow!" So, the filthy bastards had seeded the field with covert agents, "Don't let him out in the open, he'll drop a Blizzard on our heads!"

The savage snow shrub thought that sounded like a good idea and began powering up the move only to be interrupted by a Delibird Headbutt to the gut. The attack knocked the wind out of him and the two follow ups pushed him back into the grove.

"Keep on him, don't let him get away" the commander shouted.

For a brief moment he thought they had the situation under control till a series of roars and panicked screams put an end to that idea.

"Sir! Sir! They're everywhere!"

Well pokéball's, "Prepare to engage. Delibird's charge!"

…

"That's five, six, oh darn it! Those sneaky Jinx."

"Santa, your cocoa."

Glancing up from the device in his hand he smiled at the pretty blonde elf, "Thank you Karen" he said, taking the offered beverage.

The comely she-elf basked in the glow of his attention, her smile turning ruefully however when he returned to his game, "Are you still playing that?"

"Of course" he replied, "this is the only time of year I get the chance to. You wouldn't begrudge a poor old man his fun?"

The elf shook her head and chuckled, leaving her boss to his game. Come the new year he'd be back to work so why not let him enjoy it while he could. At least he wasn't making a mess.

"Wahooooooooooo!" *WHAM*

The elf cringed as the whole house shook, "Now if only his daughter could play so quietly, ugh! JINGLE BELLE! How many times have you been told not to sled into the house!"

…

Merry After Christmas all.  
Hope to see you in the new year.

…

Do you like pointless fighting? I like pointless fighting.  
"Pokémon Brawl", ring that bell.  
Coming on Pokémondays, starting the first full week in January.


End file.
